hypixelfandomcom-20200222-history
Zombies
Zombies is a prototype game where you and three other players' goal is to survive a zombie apocalypse. Throughout the map, there are rooms, which have different upgrades, machines and windows everywhere. You can unlock upgrades and machines by flicking the "Power Switch" in the Power Station, which costs 1000 gold. The windows are spots in the wall with wooden slabs where zombies can spawn. The game progressively gets harder. At the start of the game, everybody gets a knife (Iron Sword) and a pistol. Zombies will break through windows when they spawn. Windows can be repaired by holding your sneak key, unless there are zombies near the window or if you stray too far. Repairing windows give you 10 Gold per wooden slab repaired, or 20 Gold if the Double Gold powerup is in effect. You can use gold to get to certain areas, upgrade weapons, get better armor, etc. Gameplay Zombies * Zombie - Basic Zombie. Has weak defense and Power. Gets better armor and weapons when proceeding. ** Order of armor: Leather boots, Wooden axe -> Leather boots and Leggings and chest plate, gains stone axe (round 2-ish) -> Chainmail chest plate (round 5-ish) -> Chainmail chest plate and leggings -> Chainmail chest plate, leggings, and boots, gains iron axe -> Iron chest plate, Chainmail leggings and boots -> Iron chest plate and leggings, Chainmail boots -> Full Iron (except for helmet) * Zombie Wolf - Faster than most zombies, but has weaker power. It is an angry wolf. Note that wolves have more health in this game than wolves in vanilla Minecraft. * Zombie Pigmen - Slightly Faster than most zombies, has full gold armor (except a helmet) and carries a golden sword. It is a zombie pigmen with armor on, and is hostile to all players. * Lil' Bombie - A zombie that explodes when killed. It is a baby zombie with a TNT head. Note that Lil' Bombies have lower health in this game than baby zombies in vanilla Minecraft. * Empowered Zombie - Reddish-Pink Armor and has smoke particles coming out of his head. Appears around round 6-ish. Slightly faster than most other zombies. ** Order of weaponry: Diamond axe -> Diamond Sword * Bombie - The first Zombies boss. It explodes every Unconfirmed 2 seconds. * Fire Zombie - Zombie that his attacks light you on fire. Has orange armor, and carries a blaze rod. * Magma Cube Zombie - A zombie that spawns three Magma Cubes when killed. He has orange-yellow armor, a golden sword and a magma cube on his head. The Magma Cubes do not give you gold, and they have less than 6 hp, so they can be one-shotted by most guns. * Blazes - A blaze that spawns. It's basically a normal blaze that does not fly unless provoked. 4 spawn in Power Station at round 15. * Inferno - The second Zombies boss. It is a Blaze that leaves a trail of fire when moving. Fairly easy to kill at this stage. * Skeleton - Has a bow. Is the first one to have ranged damage. Head looks like that of a Stray. * Enderman Zombie - A zombie that spawns an Endermite when killed. * Guardian Zombie - Zombies that have access to range with Guardian Lasers. * Broodmother '- The final boss. Note: On the new map, Bad Blood, there are added zombies such as Slime Zombies which are 5-shot headshot with a pistol, and named zombies which take an age to kill, and by age, I mean that they probably have as much health as the boss zombies. They give tons of cash though. Perks * Insta-Kill (10-Sec) - Instantly kills in one hit. * Max Ammo - Reloads your gun and refills your ammo in the XP bar * Double Gold (30-Sec) - Grants double the gold. Machines * Ultimate Weapon (1500 Gold, found in Garden) - Upgrades your weapon * Flame Bullets (750 Gold, found in Hotel) - Lights enemies on fire * Frozen Bullets (1000 Gold, found in Hotel) - Makes enemies freeze * Speed (500 Gold, found in Gallery) - Gives you Speed I permanently (until you die) * Fast Revive (500 Gold, found in Spawn - Revives faster * Fast-Fire (1000 Gold, found in Apartments) - Increase fire rate by about 25% * Extra Health (1000 Gold, found in Rooftop) - Increase HP by 5 hearts * Extra Weapon (1500 Gold, found in Office) - Get third weapon slot * Team Machine (In rooftop) ** Refills all ammo clips for all players - 1000 Gold ** Revives all dead and downed players, and heals everyone - 2000 Gold ** Dragons Breath - Kills all zombies in a 15 block radius of every player after a short delay - 3000 Gold Armor * Leather Helmet and Chestplate Gold Hotel * Leather Leggings and Boots Gold Office * Gold Helmet and Chestplate Gold Gallery * Iron Helmet and Chestplate Gold Rooftop * Iron Leggings and Boots Gold Apartments Weapons Controls *'Right-Click to shoot. *'Left-Click' to reload. *'Hold Sneak' to repair windows and revive teammates *'Right-Click' to use Machines and Weapon shops Gamemodes * Story Mode (Normal) * Story Mode (Hard) * Story Mode (RIP) * Endless Mode (Normal) * Endless Mode (Hard) * Endless Mode (RIP) Maps Dead end.png|Dead End|link=http://hypixel.wikia.com/wiki/Dead_End_(Zombies) Bad blood.png|Bad Blood|link=Bad Blood (Zombies) Tips and Tricks * In the spawn, there is a brown mushroom near the door to the hotel. If you click it, you gain Absorption II and 4 temporary hearts. * In the Hotel on the other side of the door to the spawn, there are two levers. One of them teleports you to a hidden room underneath Office, where you open as many chests as you can. If you open the chests, they will give you a random amount of Gold. You are teleported back shortly after. This can only be done once, and the amount of Gold is affected by the Double Gold Powerup. * In apartments, there are stone buttons near the Iron Leggings + Boots shop. One of them give you 100 Gold if you press them. If you press the wrong one, it will say "Not this one!" This can only be done once, and the amount of Gold is affected by the Double Gold Powerup. * Sticking together will be the best option as all the firepower is centered in one room. (This could be useful when in boss battles) * Focus on your armor and weapons first. Machine perks can be lost on Death, but armor and weapons are kept. * Activating the Power Station is a must, otherwise you will probably guaranteed. die.. Trivia * Zombies is a spiritual successor to classic Hypixel arcade game The Blocking Dead. * The game replaced UHC Deathmatch in the Prototype Lobby. Sources * https://hypixel.net/threads/introducing-hypixel-zombies-play-it-now-in-the-ptl.1202632/ * https://hypixel.net/threads/zombies-v0-2-patch-endless-mode-harder-difficulties.1277872/ * https://hypixel.net/threads/zombies-v0-3-play-the-new-map-bad-blood.1388612/ Category:Zombies Category:Prototype Minigames